


Hermione's Agenda

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: "You've thought about this haven't you?"Ron and Hermione get a moment alone before she returns to school.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Hermione's Agenda

The time they’d gotten alone had always felt stolen and perhaps that was why they hadn’t gotten very much of it. Only late at night when everyone else’s bedroom doors were closed or when he would tug on her hand and insist for five minutes while everyone else washed up for supper. Each time magical and not nearly long enough.

And although he’d spent all summer wishing for more time with her there was something rather strange when they finally were alone, Harry off somewhere with Ginny and just the two of them in Ron’s attic bedroom.

The same intense look in her eyes as she had the time she’d thrown herself at him for what had to be the best first kiss anyone could ever ask for. Urgency in the act of kissing and letting hands dance under clothes. It was like Hermione had set a deadline for them and it was only when Hermione wasn’t stopping them where she usually did that it occurred to him what she was so eager to do.

“Hermione?”

“Mmh?” she hummed, not removing her lips from his neck even as his hands tested the give of her shorts.

“Do you have an agenda I don’t know about?”

Her eyes met his and she reluctantly pulled away, sitting up and giving him an unobstructed look of her bare chest.

“I’m going to leave you soon,” she said, sounding rather upset and he sat up too, facing her. “And I don’t want to waste any more time. Who knows what’s next? What’ll happen when we’re apart?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to Hermione but I don’t want you to feel you owe me or anything-“

“Owe you?” she smiled, looking more relaxed. “No, it’s not like that Ron. It’s…”

She looked up at him. “I’ve spent a long time in love with you. I want it to be you. I don’t want to spend any longer waiting for it to be you.”

Ron gave her an amused smile, “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

Hermione’s cheeks tinged pink and she bit her bottom lip in a way that he couldn’t resist pulling her close and kissing her.

“I’ve been thinking about this too,” he confessed in an octave lower than he usually omitted. 

He half expected Hermione to tease him about trying to sound sexy but she merely looked at him as if he were the most fascinating person in the world and any self-conscious thought vanished from his brain.

“You have?” She asked breathlessly.

“Of course,” he exclaimed, unable to resist a soft chuckle. “Bloody hell Hermione, for so long. I’m a bloke aren’t I?”

“I know you’re a bloke,” she said, finding the humor in the conversation. Her fingers trailed up his neck and to cup the side of his face. The sensation of her soft fingers sent a chill down his spine that settled in his groin. “I just didn’t know you thought of _me_ that way.”

It was his turn to move his hands from her bare shoulder to the base of her spine and leaned in to whisper, “You’re the only one I’ve ever thought of in _that_ way.”

“I’d like to keep it that way,” she whispered back. “You thinking of me.”

He looked her up and down unabashedly. “Giving me quite a lot to think about now aren’t you?”

She bit her lip again as he urged her to take his place on the bed, her hair overtaking his pillow as he kissed down her body. “I’ve got a few more things for you to consider.”


End file.
